


The cuddler

by Jihyped



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyped/pseuds/Jihyped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB talks about their sleeping habits during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cuddler

Interviewer: Big Bang has just finished a photo shoot with our magazine where they were shot lying on a bed like they were sleeping. Everything was up to their poses were planned and coordinated by us, but fans would like to know how Big Bang really sleeps, can you guys tell me how?

JiYong: Each of us has their own way of sleeping.

Interviewer: And how would each be?

JiYong: TaeYang, when you look at him, you see this very calm person, but I’ll tell you the truth. When he’s sleeping, it’s like a tornado, he can’t stay quiet.

DaeSung: It looks like there are ants everywhere on his bed.

JiYong: Yes, he tosses and turns all around, kicks, punches, and all you can imagine. He wakes up horizontally and upside down.

All: Laughter.

Interviewer: That must be really funny! Taeyang, can’t feel yourself moving that much?

TaeYang: I really can’t.

Interviewer: But you don’t think it’s strange going to sleep in one position then waking up in another completely different?

TaeYang: I don’t even realize it.

SeungRi: He’s so calm he doesn’t even realize he’s alive.

All: Laughter.

Interviewer: And how about the others?

JiYong: SeungRi has problems sleeping.

SeungRi: Right, it’s really difficult for me getting a decent night of sleep. I have the lightest sleep ever, so there can’t be any sound or lights on, or even someone on the same room.

SeungHyun: He’s the “don’t touch me” kind of guy.

JiYong: Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me and don’t disturb me. At least when he’s going to sleep.

SeungRi: You made me look like a pain in the ass.

JiYong: You are.

All: Laughter.

Interviewer: How about you, DaeSung?

DaeSung: I don’t have any problems like SeungRi or TaeYang, but they’ve told me I speak during sleep.

SeungRi: DaeSung not only speaks, he has a whole conversation while sleeping, and everything he says makes sense, pretty freaky.

JiYong: And that’s not it, there are the temperature changes also.

Interviewer: What do you mean?

JiYong: In the beginning of our career, we slept all together, and DaeSung would be right next to me. And you know when someone has really cold feet? DaeSung doesn’t have just cold feet; his whole body gets cold like a giant block of ice.

SeungHyun: He freezes when he sleeps.

JiYong: Yeah, but that wouldn’t be a problem on summer right? ‘Cause it would be comfortable to sleep next to him, but the thing is, when the weather is hot, DaeSung gets even hotter!

Interviewer: How is that possible?

JiYong: I have no idea, but there’s something really wrong with his natural thermometer.

All: Laughter.

Interviewer: And how about you two, (JiYong and SeungHyun) how do you sleep?

JiYong: SeungHyun, he’s a normal sleeper I guess.

SeungRi: If you call sleeping as a rock, even if there’s an earthquake outside, normal.

SeungHyun: Boy, don’t be jealous of me. But like JiYong said I think I’m a normal sleeper. I don’t move around in bed like crazy, I don’t talk during sleep, I don’t snore, I don’t have any alterations on my body’s temperature and I don’t mind if someone’s sleeping next to me.

TaeYang: Hyung is like a teddy bear, he would sleep by your side and don’t complain or move at all.

SeungRi: SeungHyun sleeping is TaeYang when awake.

All: Laughter.

Interviewer: And how about JiYong?

All (except JiYong): The cuddler!

Interviewer: Cuddler? Oh my, and what exactly would that be?

SeungRi: He likes to sleep cuddling.

Interviewer: Cuddling someone else?

DaeSung: Yes, he can’t sleep alone; he needs to hug someone or he can’t fall asleep.

JiYong: Since I was little I always had someone sleeping with me, someone from my family, and it had to be a person not a pillow, stuffed animal or something. So I grow used to it and today I no longer can sleep alone.

TaeYang: He’s the member’s nightmare.

Interviewer: Which one of you JiYong chooses to be his ‘victim’?

All: SeungHyun!

Interviewer: And why SeungHyun?

JiYong: Well, come to think of it, I didn’t have much choice actually. If I slept with TaeYang I might wake up all bruised; with SeungRi, he would be the one not sleeping at all; with DaeSung I would have to talk to him all night or have serious temperature’s changing. So, hyung is the only left.

Interviewer: Do you mind him sleeping with you, SeungHyun?

SeungHyun: At first I did, because everyone wants to spend sometime alone, wants the bed all to themselves, and I couldn’t have that with JiYong there. Not to mention the first time he did that he almost scared me to death.

JiYong: When we all slept together I didn’t have any problems, but when we moved to a bigger place, where each of us had our own room, I was afraid I could never sleep again. Because I didn’t have the guts or I was too embarrassed to ask them if any of them could sleep by my side, and there was always a possibility they might get the wrong idea.

TaeYang: You should have explain it, I’m sure we would have understood.

JiYong: Now I know you would, but it was different back then. So, on the first nights I went on without sleeping, but that just got me so exhausted I couldn’t even dance or sing anymore, they thought I was ill or something. That’s when I started to watch the boys sleeping, so I could came up with a plan.

Interviewer: A plan to sleep with them?

SeungRi: When you say it like that it sure sounds weird.

All: Laughter.

JiYong: After I studied their sleeping habits, I choose SeungHyun as the ‘victim’ as you put.

SeungHyun: He didn’t have any sleep for days and still could think of this elaborate plan. If I were him, I’d probably just jumped into someone’s bed and tell them to shut it if they complained about it.

DaeSung: Yeah, that’s SeungHyun hyung’s way; believe me I’ve been there.

SeungHyun: Everyone needs their precious sleep, no?

Interviewer: And what’s that plan of yours, JiYong?

JiYong: After choosing SeungHyun and knowing once he’s sleeping almost nothing can wake him up, I waited for him to black out and sneakily lay on his bed, that night I slept like an angel and a few nights after that too. I would always manage to wake before him also, so that he or the others wouldn’t know about it.

SeungHyun: I’m feeling used now.

All: Laughter.

Interviewer: Well, but eventually SeungHyun found it out, right?

JiYong: Yes, that day I was beyond tired, because of all the concert preparations, so I couldn’t wake before him.

SeungHyun: I almost jumped out of the bed, he scare the hell out of me.

TaeYang: He actually screamed so loud it woke everyone else.

Interviewer: I imagine it must have been embarrassing for both of you.

DaeSung: They didn’t talk for almost a week till JiYong finally decided to talk about his problems to everyone.

SeungHyun: When Ji told us then I willingly let him sleep on my bed, even though at first I was a little bothered. Actually we did have a few fights about it and I ended up kicking him out of bed, but after a few days I realized something was missing and I couldn’t even sleep anymore. Then we made up. ‘Laughs’. I was also feeling sorry for him 'cause he had to stay with TaeYang and every morning he would wake up all bruised like he had been on a actual fight.

All: Laughter.

SeungRi: Those two look like a couple.

JiYong: Hyung is my big bear now.

SeungHyun: JiYong is my little bear.

Interviewer: Awww~ how cute. Well, seems like everyone is really different when sleeping, from what you’ve said Big Bang’s house at night must be really fun.

SeungRi: It’s not fun when you’re trying to sleep and your Hyungs keep making very weird noises just next room.

Interviewer: Weird noises?!

SeungRi: No, wait; it’s not what you’re thinking. Don’t write that part, erase that part, that part doesn’t exist!


End file.
